The Forever Hearts Talkshow: Akatsuki
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: Original version by Hana-chan. In this episode of the show, we shall have a talk with some members of the Akatsuki. R&R people!
1. And the Explosiveness Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, however I own Murasaki-hime and the (mentioned) Land of Flowers.**

The audiences of the Forever Hearts Talkshow gave cheers when two hosts of the show that night - Hatake Kakashi and a woman with long purple hair, purple eyes and dressed in a purple kimono appeared on stage.

"Good evening everyone. I'm your host Hatake Kakashi." - Said the _jounin_. - "And may I introduce you my fianceé, Murasachi-chan!"

"_BAKA_!" - The purple woman fiercely stomped onto Kakashi's foot, making him jump and yell like crazy. - "Who said that I'm your fianceé? And please, address me with my real name! Hello everyone." - She turned to the audiences. - "I am Princess Murasaki-hime from the Land of Flowers. Nice to meet you!"

A round of applause from the audiences.

"So, in tonight's talkshow." - The purple princess continued. - "We will have a talk with members of the famous criminal organization Akatsuki, however since most of them are currently on missions, we can only invite four members to the show. Now, let's welcome two first guests Pein and Konan!"

The orange-haired man with piercings and the blue-haired woman walked on stage together. The audiences applaused.

"And our two last guests of tonight's show: Tobi and Deidara!" - Said Kakashi.

No one came out.

"Those two can't be late..." - Said Pein. - "They're never late. There must be something wrong with them..."

At that moment, a violent shouting male voice could be heard: "You stupid Tobi, un! I told you a million times that you must not, under any circumstances, eat my clay, un!"

"But... but senpai, that clay cupcake of yours looked so delicious that I couldn't resist! Senpai forgive me! Tobi is a good..."

"SHUT UP, UN! KATSU!"

BOOM! The explosion destroyed the backstage. The blonde man and the - toasted - masked Akatsuki member finally walked on stage.

"Tobi! Deidara!" - Said Konan. - "Are you two okay?"

The latter nodded.

"You two." - Said Pein. - "We're on live TV so watch your behavior. You are all grown-up people, not little kids!"

"Yes, Leader-sama."

"Okayyyyy, don't mind that little trouble, people!" - Said the female host Murasaki-hime. - "Now, let's get the show started!"


	2. Stupidity and Immaturity

"So, Pein, I have a question for you." - Said Murasaki-hime.

"Go ahead." - The latter replied.

"So, Pein, what is it like being the leader of Akatsuki?"

"It's absolutely terrible. Princess, you should know that in the entire Akatsuki, every member besides Konan is a total moron, egghead, and are totally _immature_. I don't understand why I hired any of them." - He said as he stared at Deidara and Tobi. After his answer, the blonde shinobi shouted: "Leader-sama, you call me stupid and immature, un?"

"I call you that because you are. Just look at yourself." - Replied the leader, and they started arguing. Meanwhile, Tobi lay down on the floor sobbing: "Leader-sama calls me an egghead..."

A burst of laughter from the audiences.


	3. Total Pervs

"Alright, everyone, STOP!" - Shouted Kakashi. Pein, Deidara and Tobi immediately stopped whatever they were doing.

"Good. Now you three, get back to your seats. Pein was absolutely right about you, I see." - The scarecrow ninja continued. - "Alright, I have a question for Konan."

The four guests sat silently, waiting for the question to come up.

"So, Konan... what was your most embarassing moment?"

The kunoichi stuttered for a moment before giving her answer: "Well, my most embarassing moment was... one day, I was taking a bath when Zetsu and Tobi peeped at me..."

Before Konan finished her answer, Tobi yelled: "But... Konan-senpai... I didn't peep at you I swear! I didn't! I'm innocent! Tobi is a good boy, you see!"

"If you didn't peep at me." - Konan coldly continued. - "Then after that, who stole my bra then?"

Before Tobi had the chance to answer, something purple fell out of Pein's long black cloak sleeve.

"Is that... my... bra?!" - The blue-haired female asked. Her face started turning red. - "Alright, pervs! Prepare to die!"

She pressed the two to the ground and started punching them fiercely.


	4. Artists, artists, artists

Murasaki-hime jumped into the fight to stop Konan from further injuring Tobi and Pein. She then asked the three to get back to their seats.

"Konan, Tobi, Pein, just stay calm, okay?" - Said the purple princess. - "Now, I have a question for Deidara: What do you think is art?"

"Of course, art is something transient," - The blonde started. - "and explosive, un. Art is a subliminal moment, yet unforgettable, un. Art is a bang, un!"

"YOU BRAT, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" - At that very moment, everyone could hear a male shouting voice and sound of violent footsteps heading straight toward the stage.

"Sa... Sasori no Danna?" - Deidara's eyes widened as the red-haired man stomped onto the stage.

"That's totally not true! Art is something eternal and can stand the test of time! Art is something that can be left long into the future and let every generations admire its beauty! Art is eternity!"

"Well well well, Danna..." - Deidara got up from his seat and approached Sasori. - "Do you want to become real art now, un?"

"You spoiled brat, I am real art!"

"Real art is ephemeral and explosive, un! You're just an ugly worn-out puppet, un!"

"Shut up brat. Your terrible explosion is no match for my eternal beauty!"

"Sasori no Danna, you are a guy and you play with dolls, un!"

"Dolls? Oh please, even an ugly doll can surpass your so-called _art_!"

...

Their argument went on and on and on...

Until they both got tired. Deidara suggested: "Hey, how about... we... take a break... un?"

"Yeah sure. And once you get back, we'll continue this little discussion! Goodbye, brat!"

And so Sasori left the stage. The audiences laughed and gave an applause.


End file.
